conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of the USST
The USST Is a Zvezdovist, Single-Party Federal Socialist Republic comprised of 53 states, whereby the Premier is the head of state of a single-party system and the Rechyotnik is head of government. The government of the USST is split into three branches whose powers are vested in the constitution, which was ratified in 1998 and serves as the supreme law of the land and guarantees a wide range of individual liberties, elections are held every three years. Legislation that violates the constitution is instantly considered to be dead on arrival and dismissed, with any official who attempts to push it forward, sneak it through, or otherwise violates the constitution of the USST immediately dismissed and tried for treason. The states and cities of the USST operate with some autonomy, all cities and towns are self governing and able to pass their own laws, provided they contradict neither state nor federal law, states may also pass their own laws provided they do not contradict federal laws. All interaction with foreign nations is directly controlled by the federal government, with states, cities and towns forbidden from interacting, trading and working with foreign governments. All cities, towns and states have the right to form their own militias. The Executive Branch The Executive branch consists of the Head of State, Head of Government and Council of People's Commissars. The Premier is the Head of State and Supreme Commander of the mobilized militias, while the Rechyotnik is the Head of Government. The Rechyotnik may sign legislation passed by the Revolutionary Council into law, or veto it, preventing it from becoming law unless a two thirds majority of both houses vote to override the veto. The Premier may sign treaties with foreign nations, however, ratification of treaties requires a two thirds majority vote in the State Assembly. Both the Rechyotnik and the Premier may be impeached by a two thirds majority in the Workers Assembly and removed from office by a two thirds majority in the State Assembly. The Legislative Branch The Revolutionary Council forms the Legislative Branch, divided into the State Assembly (Upper House) and the Workers Assembly (Lower House). The State Assembly is formed of two officials from each state, while the Workers Assembly is formed of two Workers from every city and town. The Revolutionary Council has the ability to draft legislation, amend the constitution, declare war, elect People's Commissars, mobilize State Militias, and accept new territories into the USST. The Judicial Branch The Revolutionary Court acts is the highest court in the USST. It has ultimate jurisdiction over all federal and state court cases involving issues of federal law, it is the final interpreter of the constitution. The Revolutionary Court consists of Nine Revolutionary Judges, and is stationed in Tula. Each judge is elected by the populous, voting of Judges is however, offset, so that all Judges are not replaced in the same year. Elections All offices of Governance (except the Council of People's Commissars) in the USST are elected by the populace, including Law Enforcement officers. A majority voting system is used for all offices except the positions of Premier and Rechyotnik, which are elected through an Electoral College, with each state allocated a number of seats based on its representation in both houses of the Revolutionary Council. The Council of People's Commissars are elected by the Revolutionary Council. Members of The Council of People's Commissars are elected by the Revolutionary Council and then confirmed or denied the position by the Revolutionary Court. People's Commissars will serve for life, or until resignation, or until impeachment by a three fourths majority of the Revolutionary Council. Government Officials Category:Tulov Category:USST